Brianna MacKenzie
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Occupation = Engineer |Status = |Clan = Fraser MacKenzie (by marriage) |Family Members = Jamie Fraser (father) Claire Fraser (mother) Frank Randall (adoptive father) † Faith Fraser (sister) † William Ransom (half brother) Fergus Fraser (adopted brother) Marsali Fraser (sister-in-law) Roger MacKenzie (husband) Jeremiah Fraser MacKenzie (son) Amanda Claire Hope MacKenzie (daughter) }} Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie is the second daughter of Claire and Jamie Fraser. Brianna did not know the story of her true parentage until after the man she had thought was her father, Frank Randall, had died and her mother took her to Scotland, where she told Brianna and Roger MacKenzie about her journey through time and her life with Jamie. Personal History Brianna was raised in Boston by Claire and Frank. She has a degree in engineering from MIT. Events of the Novels Warning: The information in the following tabs reveals major plot points in the Outlander novels. Proceed at your own risk. Brianna MacKenzie/Outlander|Outlander Brianna MacKenzie/Dragonfly in Amber|Dragonfly in Amber Brianna MacKenzie/Voyager|Voyager Brianna MacKenzie/Drums of Autumn|Drums of Autumn Brianna MacKenzie/The Fiery Cross|The Fiery Cross Brianna MacKenzie/A Breath of Snow and Ashes|A Breath of Snow and Ashes Brianna MacKenzie/An Echo in the Bone|An Echo in the Bone Brianna MacKenzie/Written in My Own Heart's Blood|Written in My Own Heart's Blood Personality Stubborn. Logical. Physical Appearance Brianna strongly resembles her father, standing at about six feet tall, with waist-length hair the color of a red deer's pelt, and slightly slanted blue eyes over high cheekbones. She has large, fine bones, and her hands are long and slim hands like Claire's, but broader and with square-shaped nails like Jamie's. Her mouth is wide with a full bottom lip. Those that knew Ellen MacKenzie, or have seen her self-portrait, remark how Brianna looks like her grandmother, but Brianna's chin is pointed, not rounded, and her features somewhat more bold than Ellen's. Relationships Name *'Brianna' is the female form of the name Brian, possibly from the old Celtic element bre ("hill")Brian name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 4 September 2014 or brig, "high, noble"; possibly "strong" and a variant of Brighid.Briana – Celtic Female Names of Ireland, accessed 4 September 2014 *'Ellen' is the medieval English form of Helen, which derives from the Greek ‘ελενη (helene) "torch" or "corposant".Helen name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 4 September 2014 *'Fraser' may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'MacKenzie' is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the NameAncestry.com *Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie named for Jamie's father, Brian Fraser and mother Ellen Fraser. Before Claire goes back through the stones prior to the Battle of Culloden, Jamie asks her to name the child after his father. When Claire rejoins Jamie in 1766 Edinburgh, Jamie tells Claire she pronounces the name wrong – it's not Bree-''ah''-na, it's Bree-anah. Trivia *Went to the 18th century with her . TV Series References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:18th century characters Category:20th century characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:MacKenzie Clan Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Time Travelers